


That Night in the Snow - Dreamnotfound Oneshot (MCYT Fanfic)

by unkown101



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fanfiction, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, High School, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft fanfic, Oneshot, POV, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slice of Life, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, dream - Freeform, dream x george, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, oneshot dreamnotfound, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkown101/pseuds/unkown101
Summary: Dreamnotfound Fanfic/oneshot;Dream and George finally get out of school and split up with their other friends, Karl and Sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	That Night in the Snow - Dreamnotfound Oneshot (MCYT Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic, so if you have any suggestions then please comment!! thank you for reading <3

"Finally," I exclaimed as I walked out of the school building with my friends, "this week is over." I was exhausted. Since when was giving so much homework allowed?

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sapnap said, Karl and Dream nodding along with him.

"At least we get two days off to do whatever we want." Karl looked over at Sapnap, "Want to meet up at your place after I drop off my stuff at my house?" He nodded in response, just like always. I'm not mad I didn’t get invited though, as they had a far better friendship than I did with either of them. I mean it's only 10th grade, why get so worked up on whether or not I got invited to this or to that. It's unnecessary and not worth mine, or anyone's, time. Karl and Sapnap headed off towards their bikes, leaving me and Dream together at the school gates.

As always, Dream asked me, "Hey George, want to sleep over at my house today?"

And I always answered, "Yeah, I guess so." On rare occasions I would ask him to sleepover, but I was always embarrassed to for some reason, so it never really happened.

I could say I have a pretty good friend group; me, Karl, Sapnap, and Dream. We work so well because we're pretty much separated into pairs: Sapnap and Karl, and me and Dream. It's funny, because before we had met, it had been me and Sapnap, and Karl and Dream. Then we met each other, and things began to change. Me and Dream did things together more than spend time with the four of us, and Karl and Sapnap did the same. I don’t exactly remember how it happened though, the coupling, but, I guess, I'm glad it did.

"Well, meet me at my place whenever. Bring your DS this time, okay?" He raced off to his bike, probably eager to get home and relax. I walked through the gates and down the road towards Evans Street. I walked for 15 minutes, eventually turning left onto 4th Avenue, and there was my house, grey and white in all it's form. My family wasn't rich or poor, just like Dream’s, so we just had a medium-sized house with a small lawn in front of it, accompanied with a garage, just like all the other houses on the block.

I opened the white door, letting myself in to a green hallway that ran all the way through the bottom floor. I took off my sneakers and put them into a closet that was placed on the right side of wall. "Hello?" I called out. I walked forward, turning right. Overlooking the yellow-looking living room, I could tell that no one was there. The crimson red couch was vacant, and the black TV was off. Maybe in the kitchen? I walked further up the hallway, strolling into the room. No one. No clanking of pots and pans, no humming coming from my mother's voice.

I slumped down into a chair that accompanied the kitchen island. "Thank God, I'm alone. No one to pester me, and no one to annoy." I muttered. Okay, let's get ready to head to Dream’s, I thought. I grabbed the heavy school bag and sauntered back to the hallway. I went almost all the way back to the front door, stopping when I reached the stairs that led to upper level. I climbed the carpeted steps, holding onto the rotting, wooden railing. Not bothering to see if anyone's in their rooms, I walked into the first room on the right of the stairs. Throwing my bag on the floor, I jumped into my bed, not ever wanting to leave that comfort of my room.

I grumbled, sitting up and pulling my school uniform off, throwing my pants and polo on the floor, next to my bag. I got up and opened my drawer, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants, a rolling-stones graphic tee, and an extra pair of socks and underwear. Finding the duffel bag I used when sleeping over at Dream’s, I shoved them both into it, as well as grabbing my usual cologne and deodorant. I pulled on the pants and shirt, and descended the stairs. Snatching a sweatshirt and putting on the sneakers I had on just before, I walked out the front door and towards the garage. I took the bike, and peddled out onto the street, heading towards the direction of Dream’s house.

***

Walking up the steps to Dream’s front door, I placed my bike next to his. I turned the knob and walked through the entrance. "Dream!" I called out. Only silence answered me, meaning that his parents were on another business trip. Taking off my shoes and setting them aside, I walked up the similar staircase, and stepped into his room. Finding him passed out on his bed wasn't too out of the ordinary, so I let him be. Smiling, I set down my bag and laid down on the already-made mattress that stood on the floor, right next to his bed. I could probably benefit from catching a few Z's as well.

***

My body shook as a voice called out to me, "Dude, where’s the DS?"

"What?" Of course it was Dream. I shoved him off of me, warning him that if he shook me again, it would mean trouble.

"The DS!" he groaned. "Fine, then we're going to the park."

I sat up, looking out the window in his room. "It's pitch black outside. What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes, still not fully awake.

"2 in the morning." He smiled, his green eyes gleaming. "it’s the perfect time for a walk, at least!"

"No." I groaned as he pulled me off of the mattress. "I said no."

"And I said yes." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Startled, I stayed quiet. Why was his hand so warm? Once we were down the stairs, he let go and pointed towards my shoes, "Put them on." I did as told. Once both of us had our shoes on, we exited the house, making sure to lock it before we left the premises. Only then did I notice the coldness in the palm he held. What was this weird feeling occurring in my chest? "Okay, let's go!" He raced down the steps and stopped to wait for me

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I walked down the steps, standing next to him as we made our way onto the lamp-lit street. Walking side by side on the narrow path, our hands brushed each other, and the tingly feeling started up again. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. Surprised, I looked over at him. He was smiling, slightly blushing as well, as he looked up towards the starry sky. He looked kind of, cute. Wait, what? I shook my head, my gaze averting forward. No, not cute, more like, um… I couldn’t think of anything else. What the hell? What was with today? "Geeze, it's kind of chilly tonight." I said, breaking the silence.

"I guess so, yeah." He looked over at me. "You want to go back?"

"Yeah, If it's okay." I looked at him, catching his gaze, and becoming absorbed by those green eyes of his. How wonderful his eyes were…


End file.
